We propose to continue our Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt) Graduate School of Public Health. The mission of the Pitt AITRP is to provide Brazilian and Indian health professionals with the multidisciplinary tools needed to conduct cutting-edge HIV prevention research in their countries of origin. The program Director is Dr. Lee Harrison, Associate Professor of Epidemiology and Medicine, and the co-principal investigator of the Rio de Janeiro HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN) site. The program Co-Director is Dr. Phalguni Gupta, Professor of Infectious Diseases and Microbiology. In Brazil, the program is closely linked to the Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro and the HVTN site. Our main collaborations in India are with the Chittaranjan Cancer Research Institute and School of Tropical Medicine, both in Calcutta. Ongoing research in Brazil includes HIV vaccine trials, studies of the impact of antiretroviral therapy on HIV viral load and antiretroviral-resistant HIV in semen, and studies of the effectiveness of antiretroviral therapy in public clinics in Rio de Janeiro. In India, ongoing projects include studies of the genetic heterogeneity of HIV in India, CD8 suppression of HIV, HIV incidence studies to identify high-risk populations, and the development of a novel Clostridium perfringens-based oral vaccine to induce mucosal immunity against HIV and SIV. Trainees will have access to the substantial HIV research activities at Pitt, including the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study and a diverse array of basic science and diagnostic laboratory resources. A key focus of the program is during the first 5 years was doctoral training in epidemiology. During the current grant period, we propose to expand our program to include additional degree training to increase local capability in laboratory and behavioral sciences, with the ultimate goal of providing graduates with the expertise to design, conduct, and analyze HIV prevention trials. Taken together with our successful track record during the first 5 years of our program, the excellent training opportunities at Pitt and collaboration with institutions in Brazil and India that are deeply involved in HIV prevention research will continue to provide a superb training environment.